<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>随笔 by IdeHarue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632228">随笔</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdeHarue/pseuds/IdeHarue'>IdeHarue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>没有cp向, 随笔 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:53:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdeHarue/pseuds/IdeHarue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>半梦半醒的作品，别在意逻辑性，ooc归我</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>半梦半醒的作品，别在意逻辑性，ooc归我</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    古雷·佛塞特从没提起过自己的双亲，至少加洛·提莫斯对此一无所知：就好像这个人生来就是个阔肩膀面容方正的中年男性，他从阴影中出生带来光和热，然后给自己起了个佛塞特的姓；这是好名字——尚为少年的加洛·提莫斯，只要别人一提起他的监护人，他就总是对烈焰救火队的人这么说。至少这一头蓝发的天真少年觉得这读起来很好听，别人调侃他的时候他总会把“O”的读音拉长，显得滑稽可笑。母亲，加洛·提莫斯和那个一头金发的中年男人（加洛总觉得监护人这个说法太没感情）共进晚餐时从嘴里不经意间流出一个词。然后古雷·佛塞特那摘了手套、指甲修剪的十分干净整洁、正切着牛排的手停了下来。母亲？停下动作的男人重复了一遍，这个词对他来说开始变得有点陌生了，他几乎要快忘记他的母亲姓甚名啥、葬在何处了；“老大的母亲是什么样子的呢？”少年笑嘻嘻的问，男人却不回答了：他想不起那个可能面容和蔼端庄得体的女人是长得什么样子了。过了半晌，古雷·佛塞特只是说：“她是个好母亲。”旧的事物不能影响他现在的路，就像这旧时的母亲影响不到他现在的人生和切着牛排的动作；他不喜欢吃熟透的牛排，他觉得自己可能喜欢嗜血。</p><p>    母亲。古雷·佛塞特心中重复了一遍，或许这女人已经随他那同样不记得的父亲一起被他遗忘。这两个人、婊子和杂种生下了他，然后背负起人生。可悲的命运，如果这两个人没让我降临在这阴暗的、凹陷的道路上，那就不必被我如此盖帽子了。古雷·佛塞特叹了口气，两个杂种！</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>纸币面额本土化体现，有古加要素？</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    房间的台灯光打在坐在床边的古雷·佛塞特身上，加洛·提莫斯躺在他身后的背影，盖上被子如同未出生的婴儿一样平和、温暖，被子是他待着的子宫：即使他的母亲在十年前已经死于大火，但是身旁的养父一个人带大他，倒是温柔的如同世人的母亲。古雷·佛塞特问加洛·提莫斯那一百五十块能干什么，尚是高中生的加洛·提莫斯只是说能买披萨，惹得坐在他身旁那金发的中年人发出几声大笑。“一百五十块可是能买一百瓶水，”古雷·佛塞特说出来之后把手搭在年轻人的肩上，笑的时候好像这搭在对方肩膀的手也在笑；司政官知道自己只是在可耻的笑，但是对方认为他笑的善良：如同面对无知的小孩。古雷·佛塞特偏过头看着少年，这灯光又是另一个角度体现中年男人的光与暗了。他说：你还是少年，所以你不懂，有时候一瓶水就能救下一个快渴死的可怜人……我既然能救一百个人我为何只为了自己享乐。人是要学会成长的。（至少成长到在我的阴影里死去的程度。）加洛·提莫斯听得昏昏沉沉，年轻人什么都不懂，只知道睡觉、学习和吃饭。这一点加洛·提莫斯做得比同龄人还要完美——学校里每次吃饭最生猛的也许就是我了！加洛·提莫斯当时对着已经成为司政官的古雷·佛塞特说着，惹得他的养父背地里脸色青一阵红一阵的：这不懂事的小鬼！</p><p>    每次古雷·佛塞特长篇大论的说着大道理，他的养子总是睡得比平时快，这小鬼不懂得、什么都不懂！所以我才说你是无知又可怜的小鬼——古雷·佛塞特心里如此想着，要是什么时候能把这家伙抹去就好了。如此想着的养父也躺倒在床上，但是他没有睡着：不存在的左臂此时烧得厉害、有一种即将火星四溅的趋势。这太疼了，都怪加洛·提莫斯。都怪加洛·提莫斯！古雷·佛塞特又咬牙切齿的重复着内心的想法，然后在这习惯已久的疼痛中缓缓睡去；已经疼了如此之久也不差这短短的一晚了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 曜日</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>参加高层领导的亲人的葬礼。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    小孩子天性顽皮，应该是属于六七岁的性格特质，比如说在走路时特意让鞋子发出“嚓嚓”的踢踏声，虽然正式场合不该这么做，大人也训斥多次也不会改——在这方面加洛·提莫斯做得登峰造极，穿着小皮鞋踩在瓷砖地面上不仅能做到这些，还可以把脚步往回一拉让鞋子发出尖锐的响声。</p><p>    “……加洛。”他的监护人古雷·佛塞特只是低下头小声的喊了一句，他就收起孩子气的动作了，毕竟小孩子总受不得大人训斥。加洛不是刻意拿出不听话的样子，只是目前的场面十分无趣、没有一点可找的乐子（对于小孩子来说），他觉得古雷每次带他参加这种财团高层亲友的葬礼，除了身边高大可靠的监护人以外什么都是无聊的。他们总喜欢丧事喜办、在葬礼前后办酒席，说是吊唁实际上更像借机作乐，或许这就是最后一点价值罢。但加洛确实什么都不懂，只是紧紧抓住古雷左手袖口的纽扣。</p><p>    “加洛，不要把它拽下来了。”古雷·佛塞特开了口，嘴角扬起一个恰当的弧度来表示友好。然后小孩子松了手，古雷用机械的、戴着白手套的左手握住年幼的手，力度更像是装腔作势，只是空有形态而没用上力气。幼稚的小太阳却笑了出声，反倒紧握着隔着一层布料的钢铁。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>